Le secret de la famille des ombres
by immortal464
Summary: Lylianne, une jeune femme de 16 ans se retrouve propulsée dans un monde de magie et de mystère à cause d'un changement de dimenssion. Elle se retrouvera coincé dans le corps de son double, une fille de mangemort. * Voyage dans le temps *
1. Prologue

**_bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue dans ma première fic. Oui je sais, le premier chapitre peut vous sembler court, mais ne vous en faite pas, c'est normal car ce n'est que le prologue. En tout cas, jespère que vous aimerez et je vous invite à me donner votre avis par une jolie petite review. _**

Titre: Le secret de la famille des ombres

Prologue

Tic, tac! Tic, tac! Tic, tac...

3:55

Tic, tac! Tic, tac! Tic, tac...

3:56

Le bruit régulier des aiguilles se mouvant autours de leurs orbites semblait vouloir la narguer. Les yeux fixés sur le cadre circulaire de l'horloge, Lyliane attendaient avec impatience le moment où la petite aiguille se retrouverait sur le 4 et la grande sur le 12. Heure qui annoncerait la fin de son supplice.

3:57

Elle savait ne pas être la seule à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle entendait clairement le soupir de ces camarades de classe. Certain préparait leurs livres pour quitter ce lieux au plus vite. Quelques uns encore, passaient le temps en dessinant ou s'envoyant des messages, alors que d'autre tapait du pied ou du crayon, le rythme du tic tac.

3:58

Certes, il y avait bien les rares bossue du travaille, écoutant avec sérieux la fin du cour. Certain parce qu'il voulait de bonne note, et d'autre, pour lécher les bottes du professeur. Mais même avec ceux-là, le professeur ne put ignorer plus longtemps le regard absent de la plus grande partie de ses élèves. Et d'un air compréhensif, il mit fin au cour, en demandant à tous de fermer leurs manuels.

3:59

D'un même mouvement, la classe se réanima et c'est avec joie que les élèves parlaient entre eux du weekend, couvrant sans aucune pitié la voix du professeur qui tentait de leur donner un devoir.

RRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnngg!

Tous se levèrent, y comprit elle-même, quittant avec soulagement la salle de classe. Elle desserra sa cravate, déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, empoigna son sac et entreprit la dure tache de quitter l'école sans se faire piler sur les pieds.

- Lylianne!

Ralentissant l'allure, elle fit du surplace jusqu'a ce que la main de son amie, Sarah Grend lui empoigne le bras.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme sa? Lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Sa fais longtemps que j'ai désespérer! Lui répondit lyliane en riant. Quand tu t'accroches, il est impossible de te décoller. Du vrai saranrap.

- Hey! S'exclama-t-elle en lui envoyant une petite tape amicale à l'épaule.

Et ses bras dessus bras dessous, qu'elles quittèrent l'école, le rire aux lèvres.

En cette fin d'après-midi, les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur sa longue chevelure cuivrée. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle écoutait son amie Sarah, friande de tout potin, lui raconter d'un air enthousiasme toute ses dernière trouvaille. D'un air amusé, elle acquiesçait à chaque question, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de l'interrompre.

Elle en était à écouter la rumeur qui disait que Briana Collens aurait trompé son petit ami avec son meilleur ami, qu'un étrange sentiment l'envahi. Comme si soudainement, l'électricité aurait emplit l'air tout autour et l'appelait inlassablement.

Elle s'arrêta.

Un frisson la parcourut toute entière. Sa respiration se stoppa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois.

- Lylianne?

Elle entendit vaguement la voix de son amie qui l'appelait.

-Lylianne, est-ce que sa va?

Non, sa n'allait pas. Sarah ne devrait pas être là. Elle seule était concernée.

- Va t-en. Lui dit-elle alors d'une voix rauque et faible.

- Quoi? Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état! On va...

- **Mais t'es sourde ou quoi!**Hurla soudainement lyliane!

Le regard dur et froid, elle se tourna vers sa copine Sarah. Jamais encore elle n'avait regarder qui que ce soit de cet manière. Mais elle sentait qu'un partie d'elle même aurait pu être ainsi naturellement dans une autre vie.

Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi une telle rage? Elle-même en ignorait la raison. La seule chose d'on elle avait la conviction, était que quelque chose d'important allait bientôt se produire et que Sarah, une fille tellement attendrissante et sensible, ne devait pas en être mêlé. Alors pour la protéger...de quoi?...Mystère.

Mais pour la protéger tout de même, elle devait la faire fuir...et maintenant.

- Tu commences à me faire chier sérieusement. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots «va t-en»? C'est pourtant clair il me semble.

D'un regard triste et effrayé, d'ou se mêlait une totale incompréhension, Sarah tenta pour la dernière fois de faire entendre raison a son amie. Mais à peine avait-elle entrouvert la bouche, que lylianne lui hurla dessus de partir. Et devenant totalement hystérique, la frappa de son sac a dos pour la faire fuir.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sarah lança un dernier regard à lylianne avant de s'enfuir en direction de chez elle.

À peine avait-elle tourné le coin de la rue, qu'un éclair frappa le lieu exact où se trouvait notre jeune femme de 16 ans, ne laissant qu'un trou dans l'asphalte comme preuve de son passage.

_**Alors? d'après qu'est-ce qui va se passer? La suite sous peu.**_

**_bisous (xxx)_**

**_Immortal_**


	2. 1: Boule de lumière

**Salut tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre. J'avais oublié de préciser que je ne prenais pas en compte les deux derniers livres de Harry Potter. J'espère que vous aimerai, et je vous invite à me laisser vos commentaires, suggestions et ce qui, d'après vous, va se passer dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Ps : La suite risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Je pars en visite dans ma famille pour deux semaines environ, et je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur à ma disposition. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture : **

**BOULE DE LUMIÈRE**

**Par une nuit chaude et tranquille du mois d'août, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école de magie poudlard, était tranquillement installé à l'arrière de son bureau. Cet homme âgé de 95 ans était considéré comme étant un des plus grand sorcier de son époque. C'était grâce à lui que le monde de la magie avait été sauvé de la menace de Grindelwald, un mage noir qui avait été la cause de beaucoup de problème.**

**En pleine lecture d'un épais grimoire, il prenait contentieusement des notes sur une feuille de parchemin. Depuis quelque temps, un nouveau mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort était apparut et le directeur avait le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux renforcer les protections du château. C'est pourquoi depuis une semaine au moins, il lisait grimoire sur grimoire, cherchant les meilleurs sortilèges qu'il pourrait utiliser à cet effet.**

**Alors qu'il allait tourner une nouvelle page de son volume, un étrange pressentiment lui fit relever la tête. Il ressentait qu'une force ancienne et mystique venait tout juste de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Cette force, était d'une puissance phénoménal et c'est pourquoi elle n'avait eut aucune difficulté à traverser les protections qui était déjà instauré. **

**Inquiet, il se releva de sa chaise dans l'intention d'aller voir ce qui en était la cause. Il voulait surtout vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un pas de plus, une lumière d'une clarté époustouflante entra par la fenêtre ouverte de son bureau. D'un diamètre de 20 cm, la boule de lumière se déplaçait de manière hésitante, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis, semblant l'avoir trouver, elle se posa sur le sol de son bureau juste avant de se mettre a grandir. Tellement, qu'elle prit bientôt presque toute l'espace de la pièce. La lumière était devenue si forte, qu'Albus dut se détourner la tête pour se protéger les yeux. Et alors que la boule de lumière semblait avoir atteint sa grosseur maximale, elle s'évapora, laissant sur place deux adolescents.**

**C'était un garçon et une fille et aucun des deux ne semblait s'être rendue compte d'un changement quelconque. Ils se dévisageaient avec haine et se menaçaient l'un l'autre, chacun à sa façon. Le garçon de sa baguette et la fille par sa main sur la gorge de son compagnon. Alors qu'une avait de longs cheveux bruns frisés, l'autre les avait noir en bataille. Yeux dans les yeux, c'était le brun contre le vert. **

- **À cause de toi, elle a faillit mourir! S'exclama le garçon.**

- **Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui t'es mis à m'agresser sans raison. **

- **Sans raison! Hurla t-il en se défaisant de l'emprise de la main de la fille sur sa gorge. Professeur Dumbledore, à cause d'elle Hermione aurait pu être tué. **

**Accusa le garçon en s'approchant de son bureau. Ses deux mains se posèrent à plat sur le meuble et il le regardait de manière suppliante, comme s'il désirait son approbation. Le directeur était de plus en plus étonné. Les deux enfant semblait agir comme s'ils étaient la depuis longtemps. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendue compte qu'ils venaient tout juste de voyager à l'aide d'une étrange boule de lumière. **

- **Monsieur, se garçon est fou. Je ne le connais même pas. Il faut me croire, je ne suis en rien coupable de se qu'il m'accuse. **

**En voyant que le jeune homme allait encore en rajouter, Albus leva la main pour le couper dans son élan. **

**-Sa suffit. Leur dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je vous en pris, assoyez-vous. **

**D'un geste, il leur pointa les deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Devenue silencieux, les deux adolescents obéirent. **

- **J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider à régler votre problème, mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas. **

- **mais… commença le garçon.**

- **Je n'ai pas finit. L'interrompit Albus. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas vous être de grand secours, c'est que je me sens beaucoup plus préoccuper par un tout autre aspect de la situation. Entre autre, comment se fait-il que vous venez tout juste d'apparaître dans mon bureau. Et comment sa se fait que je ne vous connais pas, alors que ce n'est apparemment pas votre cas. **

**Il y eut un moment de silence. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.**

- **Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Finit pas dire le garçon, une expression inquiète sur le visage. **

**Puis, sur un ton hésitant, il poursuivit. **

- **Professeur, voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfresh, peut-être qu'elle pourrait… vous examiner. **

**Albus eut un petit sourire indulgent.**

- **Vous êtes monsieur…**

- **Potter, répondit-il d'un air surpris. Harry Potter! **

- **Je me doutais bien que j'avais à faire à un Potter. J'en ai un comme élève en se moment et je dois dire que la ressemblance est frappante. Sauf peut-être pour vos yeux et cette cicatrice. James Potter, sa vous dit quelque chose?**

- **Monsieur, James Potter est mon père. Précisa Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il est impossible que vous l'ayez comme élève. **

- **Vraiment? S'étonna le directeur. Voilà qui est intéressant. Pourriez vous me dire en qu'elle année on est? **

- **1997. **

- **Non. Vous êtes en 1977, soit 20 ans dans le passé. **

**Le choc se lisait sur le visage des deux adolescents. Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune fille par contre, s'en remettait beaucoup plus rapidement. **

- **Vous êtes arrivé à l'aide d'une étrange magie. Expliqua le directeur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai ressentit que c'était très ancien et surtout puissant. La boule c'est posé sur le sol de mon bureau, c'est mis à grandir, puis juste après que vous soyez apparut, elle c'est volatilisé.**

- **Voilà qui est étrange. Approuva le garçon.**

- **Tu m'en diras tant. Marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique, suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. **

- **Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose par rapport ce phénomène mademoiselle…**

- **Flesh, Lylianne Flesh. Et non, je ne sais rien de ce phénomène, mais j'aurais une bonne idée de la situation.**

- **Professeur, interrompit Harry. Elle s'appelle en fait Samyra Portman. **

**Folle de rage, Lylianne envoya un regard haineux à son compagnon d'infortune. **

- **Je m'appelle Lylianne Flesh, insista t-elle, et je ne suis qu'une étudiante de l'école Trudel. Et ce que je crois, c'est que vous n'êtes pas réelle.**

- **intéressant, pourriez vous développer? Demanda le directeur, intrigué par cette affirmation.**

- ** Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais alors que je marchais de l'école jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment. Je sentais que quelque chose d'étrange et de dangereux allait m'arriver. J'ai faite fuir mon amie Sarah pour la protéger, mais il y avait tant de haine dans mon attitude que je me suis demandée si c'était bien moi. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi même. En tout cas, pas longtemps après, je me suis faite foudroyez par un éclair et je me suis retrouvé face à se stupide garçon. **

- **Hey! S'exclama Harry sous l'insulte. **

- **Il m'a carrément attaqué avec sont bout de bois qui fait de la magie. En fait monsieur, Dit-elle en se penchant vers le directeur, je crois même que c'est un sorcier.**

- **Vraiment? Répondit le directeur, quelque peu amusé par cette supposition qui était, plus que vrai. **

**Harry, accoté sur le dossier de sa chaise leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant l'histoire et les simagrées de sa voisine, ridicule. **

- **En tout cas, depuis que je suis arrivé, on n'arrête pas de m'appeler Portman. Potter et moi on a commencé à se battre, et on a été envoyé dans votre bureau. Poursuivit-elle en se reculant. Mais bon, puisque je suis sans doute dans un comma ou quelque chose comme sa, ce n'est pas très important. Vous n'êtes que l'effet de mon imagination et je vais bien finir par me réveiller un jour ou l'autre.**

- **C'est une théorie intéressante. Surtout le comma. En fait, je crois que vous êtes le centre de se mystère. Expliqua le directeur alors que d'un «accio», il fit venir à lui un très ancien grimoire. **

- **Avez-vous déjà entendue parler de la famille Shadow? **

- **Non. Répondirent les deux voyageurs d'une seule voix.**

- **Shadow est un nom que l'on voit beaucoup dans les légendes et les mythes du monde de la magie. Cette famille est connue pour ces mystères et son inaccessibilité. On les surnomme les voyageurs de l'ombre. Ceci mes enfants, leur dit-il en leur montrant une page du grimoire, est une partie des membres de cette famille. Si vous prenez le temps de vous attarder aux dates, vous remarquerez que leur année de naissance et de mort sont souvent très inhabituelle. **

**Jean Shadow : Naissance : 420 Mort : 499**

**Megan Shadow : Naissance : 544 Mort : 344**

**Colette Shadow : Naissance : 566 Mort : 700**

**Julien Shadow : Naissance : 677 Mort : 433**

**Samuel Shadow : Naissance : 833 Mort : 815**

**Joséphine Shadow : Naissance : 922 Mort : 830**

- **Il y en a qui sont mort avant leur naissance. Remarqua Lylianne, étonné par cette constatation.**

- **Dans les légendes, nous y voyons souvent des histoires sur des voyageurs de l'ombre. Voyageur qui ont en fait le don de voyager dans le temps. Peu savent qu'ils sont en fait les Shadow. Au début, ils ont fait connaître leur talent, mais les autres sorciers ont commencé à vouloir les payer ou les menacer pour qu'ils les informent du futur où change leur passer. Les Shadow se sont fait poursuivre et harceler par la population sorcière, à telle point, qu'ils ont préféré retourner à l'anonymat. C'est pourquoi la liste des Shadow est si courte. Bien sur, je n'avais jamais entendue parlé de voyage entre dimension. C'est un mystère qu'il me faudra résoudre. Mais ma théorie, Miss. Flesh, est que vous êtes une Shadow.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry dévisageait sa voisine d'un tout autre œil alors que celle-ci haussait les sourcils d'un air sceptique.**

- ** Mr. Potter, J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais toujours vivant en l'an 97, c'est exact? **

- **Oui. Répondit Harry en ce détournant de Lylianne.**

- **Bien. Ce que je vous propose Miss Flesh, c'est de vous donner des cours particulier pour que vous tentiez de contrôler votre don. Cela risque de prendre du temps, alors il vous faudra être patiente. **

- **Toute cette histoire est ridicule, mais si ça peut m'aider à sortir de mon comma, je suis prête à tenter le coup.**

- **Je comprends que vous soyez sceptique. Ce n'est pas tout les jour que l'on entend parlé de voyage entre dimension. Mais je suis content de savoir que vous allez au moins essayer. Mais avant de vous donner des cours pour vous aider à contrôler votre don, il vous faudra connaître la magie. Je crois donc que l'idéal, c'est que vous deveniez élève. Surtout qu'on ne connaît pas le nombre de temps que vous allez rester ici.**

- **Attendez, interrompit Harry, d'après vous, sa va prendre combien de temps avant que je puisse rentrer chez moi? **

- **Et bien, sa dépend. Ça peut être des semaines, comme des années… **

- **Des années! Hurlèrent les deux adolescents.**

- **Oui, des années. Et peut-être même jamais.**

- **Mais Monsieur, je dois absolument rentrer. S'exclama Harry. On pourrait au moins essayer. Si elle a déjà voyagé une fois, elle devrait être bonne pour le refaire.**

- **Non. Répliqua Dumbledore. Son don semble agir sous l'impulsion. Vous risqueriez de vous retrouver dans la mauvaise années, peut-être même en pleine guerre ou au temps des dinosaure. Cela pourrait vous tuer. Il vaut mieux que Miss Flesh prenne le temps de comprendre la magie et par la suite, faire des tentatives seules et à court temps. Une fois maîtriser, elle devra se pratiquer en emportant avec elle des gros objet. À ce moment là seulement, elle pourra tenter de vous ramener chez vous. Pas avant, je suis désolé. **


End file.
